


Obrolan Senja

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: #MariBerpuisi, Alternate Universe, F/M, OOC, Poetry/Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: Kita duduk bersisian. Dengan dua cangkir berbeda motif. Hendak mengenang masa lalu. [Didedikasikan untuk event #MariBerpuisi] Kategori: Bebas Tanpa Syarat





	Obrolan Senja

**Obrolan Senja (c) Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.]**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. X Hinata H.**

**Genre: Poetry (?) lebih ke general huhu**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU**

**[didedikasikan untuk event #MariBerpuisi]**

...

_Angin kembali datang,_

_Menyapu memori,_

_Menghanyutkan sore,_

_Kita duduk berdua,_

_Seperti kemarin sore,_

_Bersenda gurau,_

_Mengulang kenangan,_

....

Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa. Bagaimana ia menghabiskan sore dengan istrinya di teras rumah. Ditemani dua cangkir minuman, teh mawar milik Hinata dan kopi pahit miliknya. Dua cangkir itu unik, berbeda dengan pasangan lain yang barangkali memilih barang pasangan, cangkir milik pasangan Uchiha itu kontras sekali. Cangkir bermotif kucing hitam milik Hinata—kelihatan bocah—dan cangkir polos berwarna khaki milik Sasuke. Ah, buat apa Sasuke menerangkan tentang cangkir yang selalu mereka pakai, tidak penting.

Sore ini masih sama. Hinata duduk di sampingnya, badannya terayun pelan berkat kursi goyang yang didudukinya. Hinata sangat menyukai kursi anyaman yang ia beli dengan uang hasil panen pertamanya. Kursi itu sudah cukup tua, nyaris dua puluh tujuh tahun menemani istrinya yang gemar menikmati teh sore.

“Sasuke?”

Hinata memanggil namanya sembari memejamkan mata. Barangkali ingin memeriksa keberadaan Sasuke di sana.

“Hm?” Sasuke menggumam dengan nada bertanya. Ia melirik koran di meja, malas membacanya untuk ketiga kali. Ia lirik istrinya, apa angin sore membelai wajahnya dengan begitu nikmat sampai ia tidak melirik suaminya sekali pun? Sasuke mendengus.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan satu setengah jam di teras, Hinata belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin kembali ke dalam rumah. Jam tua di dalam rumah berdentang keras, menandakan jam enam sore, seolah menyuruh mereka cepat kembali ke dalam.

Hinata tiba-tiba berbicara, “Kau ingat dulu?”

“Yang mana?” tanya Sasuke kembali. Di usia tuanya, Hinata begitu gemar mengulang cerita lama. Bercerita dari pandangannya bagaimana melewati masa sebelum dan sesudah pernikahan mereka yang tidak seindah orang-orang katakan.

“Sewaktu kau datang melamar.” Suara Hinata kini menyiratkan hal lucu, padahal dulu istrinya itu tidak pernah mau membahas hal ini.

Sasuke membalas, “Tentu. Ayahmu melempar cangkir ke arah kita, pecah tepat di kakiku. Wajahnya semerah tomat, dan ia menjerit-jerit seperti kemasukan setan. Ibumu pingsan dan saudaramu bersembunyi di kamar.”

Tawa Hinata pecah, bukan bermaksud durhaka pada ayah-ibunya, akan tetapi ucapan Sasuke benar-benar menggelitik.

“Dia menjerit dan menunjuk-nunjuk aku dengan jarinya, mengataiku merusak silsilah keluarga. Lalu ia menendang kita keluar dari rumah. Oh, ayolah.” Hinata masih tergelak, air mata menitik dari sudut-sudut matanya.

Tentu Hiashi membencinya, Sasuke bukanlah dari keluarga kaya, orangtuanya sudah lama tiada, dan berita buruknya, ia tidak akan bisa memberikan Hinata keturunan.

Sasuke tersenyum, setengah miris, “Ayahmu hanya tidak ingin kau hidup susah, Sayang. Lihatlah jemarimu yang kini kapalan karena kita berdua harus bekerja bersama sampai tua di ladang milik orangtuaku. Kita juga tidak memiliki a—”

“Hush,” Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke, jemarinya diletakkan di depan bibir, “aku bahagia dan itu pilihanku. Bekerja itu wajar, Sayang, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu bekerja sendiri. Kita sudah memiliki Bell, jadi kita memiliki anak, oke?”

Sasuke hening. Hinata merujuk pada Bell, anjing gembala yang kini sudah tiada. Lantas Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tak pernah gemar membicarakan masa-masa susah mereka karena Hinata seringkali merasa sedih.

“Kau juga terlalu menyukai mawar sampai rasanya setengah dari ladang kita berubah jadi petak mawar. Dan aku tidak lupa dengan kemarahanmu saat aku tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan bibit mawarmu ke sungai.”

“Hei, kita dapat banyak keuntungan saat hari Valentine datang. Kita menjual banyak mawar ke kota dan aku bisa membeli kursi goyangku sendiri,” balas Hinata, “ya, aku masih marah soal bibit mawar oranye-ku.”

Sasuke juga ingat persis saat itu Hinata kurang tidur karena harus memanen mawar pada dini hari agar mereka bisa berangkat ke kota tepat waktu. Tidak lupa jemarinya yang banyak terluka karena duri mawar.

“Oh, baiklah, Hinata. Kau menang.” Senyum Sasuke timbul, tangannya bergerak ke kepala istrinya, menepuk pelan.

“Kepalamu dingin, ayo masuk.” Hinata berjengit, masih ingin menikmati senja, sekaligus menatap lahan yang pinggirnya dibatasi pagar mawar.

“Sebentar lagi, Sasuke.”

Sasuke menghela napas, “Baiklah, lima menit.”

Sasuke toh akan membiarkannya sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, suaminya tidak pelit sama sekali. Hinata tersenyum, ia menghabiskan teh dalam cangkirnya.

“Kau tahu Sasuke, aku tidak pernah menyesal memilih menikahimu dan menghabiskan hidup di desa ini.”

“Um, aku tahu.”

Mereka berdua sudah renta. Hinata kerap memberitahukannya hal itu. Kalimat yang sama, setiap sore ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu di teras.

Dulu Hinata tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa, hanya tersenyum dan terus berusaha di sisi Sasuke. Sasuke tidak akan bilang bahwa dia tidak bersalah, nona muda Hyuuga berubah menjadi Nyonya Uchiha yang harus bekerja keras di ladang bukanlah pilihan terbaik yang bisa Sasuke berikan untuknya. Hinata juga punya banyak pilihan yang lebih baik, tetapi Hinata memercayai Sasuke untuk memegang kehidupan mereka berdua dalam sebuah rumah tangga. Terlebih-lebih Hyuuga Hiashi tidak lagi mengakui Hinata sebagai anaknya sejak mereka memutuskan kabur dan menikah di desa kelahiran Sasuke. Sasuke selalu merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

Hinata menerima semua itu dengan lapang dada. Dan kini Hinata selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa itu bukan salahnya.

Sasuke mengusap mata. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Hinata hanya menghela napas.

“Ayolah, jangan menangis, cup cup cup ...”

Yah, godaan itu selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke kesal.

“Aku tidak menangis.”

“Baiklah.” Hinata terkekeh, ia berdiri lantas berjalan ke balik kursi suaminya, memeluk leher yang kurus dan keriput.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, “Terima kasih, Hinata.”

“Oh, aku mengingat saat kita di gereja, mengucap sumpah. Hanya ada kita berdua dan pendeta di sana. Kau juga menangis.”

“Diamlah, Hinata.”

Hinata tergelak. Sasuke terus mendengarkan istrinya yang masih asyik menggodanya. Wajah keriput milik istrinya tampak begitu cantik sore itu, dengan senyum hangat dan mata lavender-nya yang tak pernah redup.

Kembali, Hinata melantunkan cerita-cerita lama dan Sasuke menemaninya. Di teras. Dengan dua cangkir berisi minuman berbeda.

_..._

_Hidup hanya membawa kita,_

_Berdua,_

_Mengarungi kehidupan,_

_Tiada sesiapa,_

_Kita kan habiskan usia,_

_Dengan cerita dan memori._

...

**THE END**

**A/N:** Saya bingung bikin puisi yang puitis itu bagaimana. Habis kebiasaan bikin receh sih. Yowes semoga bisa jadi bacaan yang menyenangkan. Agak banyak plot hole, emmang disengajakan hshshs. Terima kasih sudah baca~

Salam,

Gina


End file.
